1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system such as a computer and a power controlling method in starting up the system and, more particularly, to a system for controlling power applied to the overall system according to correctness or incorrectness of a password in starting up the system, and a power controlling method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system exemplary of contemporary practice in the art in which the use of the system is controlled by a password includes a start-up switch for applying external power to a power supply, the power supply converting the external power input through the startup switch into the power suitable for the computer system and supplying the converted power, a key board for receiving a password, and computer components, such as a processor or central processing unit (CPU) and a memory, for example.
In such a system exemplary of contemporary practice in the art, the computer is either permitted for use or restricted from use by determining whether or not the input password is identical to a preset password. If the startup switch is turned on, power is applied to the overall system. Then, the password is input and compared with the preset password by a pre-programmed BIOS (Basic Input Output System) or a system program. If the passwords are identical to each other, a predetermined operation, such as booting, is executed. If not, the system is halted, and thus the system cannot be further used.
However, in the system and method exemplary of contemporary practice in the art, if the startup switch is turned on, the power is applied to the overall system. Thus, even a person who does not know the password can try to use the system several times. Even when the use of the computer is prohibited due to an incorrect password, the power is not shut off but the system is only halted, which can cause useless power consumption.
Particularly, in a system in which power saving is required, such as a portable computer using a battery, irrespective of whether external power is connected or not, when the startup switch is turned on, the power is applied to the overall system. Thus, the available time or life of the battery can be easily shortened by unauthorized attempts to use the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,860 to Watters et al., entitled POWER-ON PASSWORD FUNCTIONS FOR COMPUTER SYSTEM, discloses a power-on password security function for a digital computer system which allows the system software to distinguish between authorized and unauthorized users. It is disclosed that safeguards are made against corruption of password data which could lead to lock-out of authorized users, and redundant checks allow the security function to operate even when first-level checks fail. The battery-powered RAM storage area used to hold the password when the system is turned xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d is protected against being accessible by unauthorized users when the system is turned xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,806 to Lord, entitled REMOTE CONTROL AND SECURE ACCESS FOR PERSONAL COMPUTERS, discloses a computer activation device which is comprised of at least one local computer system and at least one remote computer system, and the computer systems are connected via a standard data communication interface by their own modems. An activator device is disclosed to be in electrical communication with the data communication interfaces of the local and remote computer systems, such that the activator device controls the application of operative power to the local computer system on receipt and recognition of a secure coded signal from the data communication interface of the remote computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,639 to Chao, entitled COMPUTER WITH SECURITY DEVICE FOR CONTROLLING ACCESS THERETO, discloses a computer having a floppy disk drive provided in one of the spaces for receiving disk drives of the computer, a computer keyboard and a main system board. An access control device is disclosed to include a casing placed into another one of the spaces for receiving disk drives of the computer, a keypad provided on a front panel of the casing and operated so as to provide an input password, and a control unit provided within the casing and electrically connected to the keypad. The control unit is disclosed to include a memory unit which contains a desired password, a microprocessor unit which receives the input password from the keypad and which generates an activating signal when the input password tallies with the desired password in the memory unit, and at least one control circuit connected to a respective one of the computer keyboard, the floppy disk drive and the main system board. It is disclosed that each of the control circuits is actuated by the activating signal from the microprocessor unit so as to unlock and enable the respective one of the computer keyboard, the floppy disk drive and the main system board and permit normal operation of the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,906 to Kardach et al., entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SUSPENDING AND RESUMING A KEYBOARD CONTROLLER, discloses a method and mechanism for suspending and resuming a keyboard controller, including a method and mechanism for saving the state of an input device, such as a keyboard and/or mouse, such that the power to those devices can be removed. It is disclosed that the keyboard controller is capable of performing a password security function, and the keyboard controller can be suspended and resumed without jeopardizing the password security function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,622 to Yamaki, entitled PASSWORD PROCESSING SYSTEM FOR COMPUTER, discloses a CPU which determines whether a password canceller is connected to a system main body prior to execution of password check processing on the basis of stored password information at the start of the system. When the password canceller is connected to the system main body, the CPU is disclosed to clear the stored password information to start the system. When the password canceller is not connected to system main body however, the CPU is disclosed to execute password check processing and controls the start of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,831 to Kong, entitled SYSTEM FOR PREVENTING UNAUTHORIZED USE OF A PERSONAL COMPUTER AND A METHOD THEREFORE SECURITY FUNCTION, AND METHODS OF INSTALLING AN DETACHING A SECURITY DEVICE TO/FROM A COMPUTER, discloses a personal computer having a security function, a security method therefor, and methods of installing and detaching a security device. The personal computer is disclosed to include: an input/output and memory portion for inputting, outputting and storing a password; a hard disk for storing the password and a boot sector without partition, which is booted in response to a booting permission signal; a security program storing portion for storing the password and for generating the booting permission signal in response to an initializing signal according to whether the password is valid and whether the hard disk is the hard disk initially installed in the system, and having a boot sector program with partition, and a boot sector protection program for protecting the boot sector of the hard disk; a security portion for processing the boot sector protection program and for performing both read and write operations, the security portion including the security program storing portion; and a central controller for controlling the hard disk, the input/output and memory portion, and the security portion, and for generating the initializing signal when power is turned on, wherein the hard disk is booted in response to whether the security portion exists and whether the security portion is the initially installed security portion. It is disclosed that a booting control security function can be therefore provided using the boot sector of the hard disk and a security function of the boot sector of the hard disk and data can also be provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,136 to Babcock, entitled CONTROL OF A FUNCTION OF A COMPUTER OTHER THAN A POWER SUPPLY FUNCTION USING A SYSTEM POWER SWITCH, discloses a function of a computer other than a power supply function of the computer which can also be controlled using a power control input of the computer. In response to a pressing of a power button or a closing of a power switch, it is disclosed that a signal is provided which indicates that a function of the computer other than a power supply function of the computer can be performed. This can be implemented, for example, in response to the pressing of the power button or closing of the power switch for a time period longer than a predetermined time period. It is disclosed that in response to a first condition at the power control input (for example, a momentary closing of the power switch or pressing of the power button), power is supplied to the computer, and in response to a second condition at the power control input (for example, the closing of the power switch or pressing of the power button for a time period longer than a predetermined time period), a signal is provided indicating that a non-power supply function of the computer should be performed. For example, a basic input/output system (BIOS) program running on the computer is disclosed to perform an entering of a setup mode of the computer, a clearing, setting or a changing of the password, or a clearing of the system image of the computer in response to the pressing of the power button or closing of the power switch for a time period which is longer than a predetermined time period. It is disclosed that such an implementation does not require a user to open a system chassis of the computer and disconnect any configuration jumpers on the motherboard of the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,515 to Ha et al., entitled LAPTOP COMPUTER WITH AN ANTI-THEFT ALARM FUNCTION AND A METHOD OF CONTROLLING THE SAME, discloses a laptop computer with an alarm function using an LCD on/off switch which includes: a microcomputer both for controlling the LCD back-light section on/off operation in response to the on/off state of an LCD on/off switch and for generating an interrupt signal; an alarm processor for determining whether or not the interrupt signal is a burgular alarm signal, and for outputting an alarm in case of a robbery; and a password determining section for comparing a password entered by a user with a previously set password, and for interrupting the generation of an alarm only when both passwords are identical. It is disclosed that a burglar alarm is sounded when an interrupt occurs so as to indicate a robbery as the LCD on/off switch is turned on against a user""s will during the operation of the computer. It is also disclosed that it can interrupt the alarm by a user inputting a correct password during the generation of the alarm.
To solve the above problems, an objective of the present invention is to provide a system having a function of controlling the power applied to the overall system according to correctness or incorrectness of a password.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method for controlling the power applied to the overall system according to correctness or incorrectness of a password.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a power controlling method by a password, by which power consumption of a battery can be reduced in starting up a portable computer.
Accordingly, there is provided a system including a password input means for receiving a password from a user, a power controller for comparing the input password with a preset password, for outputting a power apply signal if the input password and the preset password are identical or match, and outputting a power shutoff signal if not, and a power supply for applying the power to the system when receiving the power apply signal from the power controller, and shutting off the power to the system when receiving the power shutoff signal from the power controller.
Also, according to the present invention, the system further includes an auxiliary power supply for supplying power only to the password input means and the power controller, wherein the power necessary for inputting a password and controlling the power is supplied from the auxiliary power supply in starting up the system. The auxiliary power supply receives the power shutoff signal from the power controller to shut off the power supplied to the password input means and the power controller.
Moreover, there is provided a method for controlling power in starting up a system including the steps of applying only power necessary for inputting a password and controlling the power if a startup switch of the system is turned on, receiving a password from a user, comparing the input password with a preset pasword, and applying power to the overall system if the input and preset passwords are identical to or match each other, and starting up the system if the input and preset passwords are identical or match.
Further, there is provided a method for controlling power in starting up a portable computer operated by at least one of a battery and an external power supply, including the steps of: applying only power necessary for inputting a password and controlling power if a startup switch is turned on by a user; applying power to the overall portable computer if the external power supply is connected to the portable computer; receiving an input password from the user; comparing the input password with a preset password; determining whether the input and prestored passwords are identical to or match each other; executing a predetermined operation if the input and prestored passwords are identical or match and if power is being applied to the overall portable computer; applying the power from the battery to the overall portable computer to start up the portable computer if the input and prestored password are identical or match; and shutting off all the applied power to the portable computer if the input and prestored passwords are not identical or do not match.
Also, according to the present invention, the number of times of trial for inputting an input password different from the preset password is counted, and the aforementioned steps of receiving an input password, and comparing the input password with the preset password, are performed if the number of a trial is less than a predetermined number of times. Otherwise, if the input and prestored password are not identical or do not match, and if the number of a trial is equal to the predetermined number of times, the power applied for inputting the password is shut off and the power is controlled, or alternatively all the applied power is shut off the system, such as a portable computer.